Universal Serial Bus (USB) connections provide a flexible and adaptable method for connecting peripheral devices to computers. The ability of USB devices to “plug and play” as well as the wide array of USB devices available make USB devices a common staple of computing accessories. As USB devices become more and more common, technologies that provide increased USB functionality become increasingly valuable.